justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Sivirkin 15 Havoc
The Sivirkin 15 Havoc is an attack helicopter in Just Cause 2. Description It is based on an Bell AH-1 SuperCobra. Despite it being called a Havoc, it is of minor resemblance to the Mi-28 "Havoc". Performance The basic Havoc cannot take nearly as much damage as a AH-33 Topachula. However, it takes more damage than a UH-10 Chippewa, though is much more maneuverable than the heavier Topachula, making it bridge the gap between the smaller Chippewa's turning ability and low armor and the Topachula's heavy weaponry and slow turn rate. This can be said with speed too; slower than a Chippewa, faster than the Topachula. Despite it being the last vehicle to become available at the Black Market, it is not a good choice of aircraft until fully upgraded as it is still weaker than a Topachula with only one minigun. At higher levels, its maneuvering abilities far surpass the stock UH-10s and though armed with only one minigun, is still potentially deadly in battle if used by an experienced pilot. This is even more so once fully upgraded, as it has dual rocket pods that are closer together than both the Topachula's and the Chippewa's pods which enables the Havoc to land both rockets on target in a dogfight more frequently - a deadly asset. It also ascends faster, and outpaces both helicopters at full upgrade capacity, perhaps even earlier than that, but still limited with only one gun. Volume of fire is traded here for accuracy, with the gun centred on the fuselage giving shots going where the crosshair is aimed at. This is better for smaller targets such as enemy soldiers. This table is from the official strategy guide: Locations Ths helicopter is rare, it is only found at two military bases, but can be used at the start of certain Agency missions. *It is buyable from the Black Market for $100,000. *The military uses them, but very rarely. They prefer to send UH-10 Chippewas. However, it is used a lot more frequently by the military after all the Agency missions have been completed. It has only one pilot in it, so it's easier to hijack it. The version sent in heat is usually the basic version. *Provided at the beginning of the Agency mission Mountain Rescue. *Provided at the beginning of the Agency mission A Just Cause. *Kem Gereja Merah, at X:30230; Y:27745. *Rocket variant can be found at Pasir Hitam military base. X:18170; Y:18580. *Rocket variant is provided at the start of the Reapers faction mission Helicopter Hangaround. Trivia *The sensor gear on the front of the aircraft seem to have no use at all to Rico. *The military will rarely send the Sivirkin 15 at you. They prefer the very agile UH-10 Chippewa. However, they have a higher chance of sending the Sivirkin 15 than the incredibly durable AH-33 Topachula. This may be because the Sivirkin 15 balances speed and durability, whereas the AH-33 puts emphasis on durability and the UH-10 focuses on speed but lacks durability somewhat. *Panau military will send a Sivirkin chopper if Rico attacks an airbase or military base in high heat instead of Chippewa. This is odd because the Chippewa is much more effective. This is more often occurred in Lautan Lama Desert than any other region in Panau. *On a concept art of Just Cause 2, the "beta" Sivirkin 15 Havoc can be seen, being different from the in-game version by having a longer front of the cockpit and also not 2 but 4 rocket pods (similarly to the G9 Eclipse), which would make it fully worthy its name. *This helicopter is able to lift a Maddox FVA 45. *There's a possible glitch where a Panau Military version attacks Rico with missiles even when the Agency version is not fully upgraded. At the time, he was not in the vicinity of Pasir Hitam military base, where the only rocket variant can be found, if the Agency version is not fully upgraded. Upgrading the Agency version will not necessarily cause the military versions to appear with missiles. *The Havoc is the only Panau Military helicopter that does not conform to the US armed forces Tri-Service Designation System. Category:Helicopters Category:Content Category:Just Cause 2 Vehicles Category:Military Vehicles